Finding Hope in Confusion
by gottecat
Summary: This is a romance between Draco and Hermione. “Thanks,” she stammered as she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes suddenly had a very surprised look in them as she blurted out, “Draco?..”
1. Chapter 1

Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in her four poster bed. She couldn't believe that today September 1st, was the last summer day as a teenager. Today she would go to platform 9 and ¾ and board the Hogwarts express for the last time. This would be her final year. Truthfully the though frightened her. Not because she didn't know what she planned on doing after school. But because this may be the last time she would ever see a lot of her friends from Hogwarts. Harry had already been drafted for the Chudley Cannons, He would start practicing with them a week after we graduate. Ron much to his surprise was also drafted, a couple of different teams offered him positions, but the one he accepted was Falmouth Falcons. They were both very excited to start there careers as famous Quiditch players. _As for me the more I have thought about it the last few years I have decided that the only career for me is Healing. There is nothing that brings more joy to my heart than healing the wound of someone in pain or helping that small witch or wizard gain confidence in what they are doing by healing there hurts physically and mentally. After graduation I start my apprenticeship at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It was kind of scary thinking of those peoples _lives in my hands. But at the same time I know that I am the best witch for the job.

Enough daydreaming Hermione said to herself, as she swung her legs out of her baby blue comforter. She stood up and stretched, then walked over to her dresser. She pulled out the clothes she would be wearing for the day. Then she dropped to the floor and did 50 crunches and 10 pushups. This had been her routine every morning this summer, and the results showed. Her body was trimmer and more shapely. After her quick exercise she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She stepped in front of the mirror and pulled out her tweezers, and began to pluck her eyebrows. She knew there was a way to do it with magic, but enjoyed the morning routine of cleaning up her eyebrows. She loved the way it made her chocolate eyes stand out. After finishing her eyebrows she took a nice hot shower, and then got ready for the day. She straightened her hair with a flick of her wand, straightening her hair was never something she enjoyed, and with the magical touch it did not damage her hair. After finishing up her hair she applied her light coat of makeup, consisting of blush and mascara. It drove her crazy when girls used so much makeup. And lucky for her she had the natural beauty so that she did not need gobs of makeup. This summer it had seemed almost over night that she had suddenly blossomed from a girl into women. But she definitely couldn't complain. After putting on the finishing touches to her outfit with an artificial pearl necklace and some earrings, she walked back into her room.

Hermione walked over to her desk and pulled out the yellow parchment she had received a week earlier, it was a letter from Professor Dumbledore informing her that she had been appointed head girl. The letter said nothing of who the head boy would be. Which drove her curiosity to no end, but she would have to wait until she got on the train to find out who she would be sharing the dorm with, as the head girl and head boy shared a common room. Hermione reached inside the envelope and pulled out her head girl badge and pinned it onto the right side of her shirt. Then with a flick of her wand and a spoken "wingardium leviousa" she levitated her luggage down stairs to load them into the car for the drive to the station.

"Mom," Hermione said, "I am ready to go." "Okay sweet heart" Hermione heard her mother reply from in the kitchen, "Come in here and have a quick bite to eat, you will need your energy for the ride, and all they sale is sweets on that train." Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toasted with a cooked egg on it and a glass of milk and sat down to the table. "Good morning my beautiful Women," Hermione's day walked in and said his usual greeting to the ladies of the house, but even though Hermione heard this every morning it still brought a smile to her lips. She stood up and gave her dad a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So this will be the last time we take you to Kings crossing wont it sweetie." "Yes daddy, I can hardly believe that this is my last year. It seems like just yesterday I was starring at my first letter!" "Oh no!!" Hermione suddenly said. "What is it dear?" " I forgot Harrys birthday yesterday I didn't send him anything not even a note." "Just make sure you talk to him about it today, I am sure he will understand." " I cant believe it is only 18 days until my baby will be 18 herself. To think that September 19 will be your last day as a young lady after that you will be an adult." Her mom finished will tears in her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but get some herself as she hugged her mom and told her thanks for everything. "Well we better get going" Hermione's dad said as he started to carry her luggage out to the car. "Good bye mum I will see you at Christmas" Hermione said as she walked out the door.

Hermione and her dad walked onto the platform and looked at the Hogwarts express sitting there. " Well I guess this is goodbye," Hermione's dad said as he gave her a big bear hug. "Thanks Dad, for everything, I will see you at Christmas okay." Then her dad gave her one more big squeeze then walked back through the portal. Hermione hurried her stuff onto the train, she wanted to get to the head girls compartment first so that she could see who the head boy is, and then she would look for Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione walked down the corridor to the Heads compartment. She pulled her baggage around the corner. As she turned to place her luggage in the compartment she lost her balance and started to fall, when suddenly two strong arms caught her. "Thank you!" she said as she looked up to see who caught her. Her chocolate eyes were immediately engulfed into the clearest gray eyes she had ever seen when suddenly it dawned on her. In a whisper she said "Draco?..."

Draco woke up to his alarm blasting in his ear. Looking over at his alarm clock he saw that it was 6:00 am, He quickly reached over and shut of the annoying sound. He jumped out of his dark green covers and dropped to the floor and did 50 pushups, then he did 100 crunches, He liked to keep his six pack. He knew that the girls loved it and thought it was sexy, and that alone was enough reason to stay in shape. What could he say he liked the women to moon all over him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of running shorts a t shirt and some socks, he put them on along with his running shoes and ran out his bedroom door. He hurried out of the mansion and onto his favorite running trail. He ran at least 3 miles every morning. He liked to be in shape for more reasons than one. As Draco was running he found himself thinking about a certain brown eyed girl that for some reason had been in his thoughts all summer. He knew the reason he thought about her, it was simply a little crush. But who would have that he Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince would fall for Hermione Granger. But against his futile attempts to forget about the girl she slipped into his mind at the oddest times, like in the mornings when he was running. But the other thought that continued to press in to his consciousness was the fact that this year he was to be head boy at Hogwarts and there was no doubt in his mind that the head girl would be. Yes this year was going to be very interesting.

After doing his morning exercise routine Draco walked into his personal bathroom and took a steamy hot shower to relax his tight muscles. After the shower he stood in front of the mirror to brush his teeth and dry his hair. Over the summer he had come to the conclusion that slicked back hair did not work for him anymore, so now he left his hair down, his hair was a soft platinum blonde almost white, but he knew that it set of his gray eyes perfectly. After brushing his teeth he ran some floss through them and then gave a big smile to the mirror to make sure they looked the way he liked them too.

After deciding that his looks would have to do for the day, he went back to his room and placed the last things into his school trunks and levitated them down to the kitchen where his Mother and Father were sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Good Morning Mum," Draco said as he leaned down do give his mothers had a quick kiss, "Dad." Draco knew that these were just formalities and his parents could really care less if he said anything to them. But regardless of their cold hearts and manners he loved his parents not for what they do, but for who they are, they were his parents and blood was something you could never deny. Draco didn't especially like his mum and dad, but to love someone you don't have to like them.

Lucious Malfoy stood up looked at Draco and said, "Well we best get headed if we want to catch the train." "Oh that's alright Dad you don't have to take me, since I am aloud to apparate I will just take myself there." " Good" Lucious replied, " Your Mother and I have things we need to do, now give your mother a kiss and be on your way, you don't want to be late to your last year of that nasty school." Draco hurried over and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and told her he loved her, then he grabbed his school trunks and with a slight pull to his belly button he appeared at Platform 9 and ¾ .

There were people everywhere, but Draco could see no one that he cared to see. So he hurried onto the train and into the Heads compartment. He placed his things into the over head compartment. Then turned around just in time to catch a falling Hermione Granger, He wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her. "Thanks," she stammered as she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes suddenly had a very surprised look in them as she blurted out, "Draco??.."

Hermione pushed herself out of his arms in shock. The Draco Malfoy had just caught her. As she scrutinized him his cheeks gained a light pink tinge to them. "Are you alright?" Draco stammered, " Ah, here let me help you with those." And before she knew it he was lifted her school luggage into the over head compartment. What is wrong with him? Hermione thought to herself. First he catches me when I fall then helps me with my luggage. She could tell that there was definitely something different about this boy, no man he had definitely changed over the summer. He was now right under six feet which was 5 inches taller than Hermione, as she had grown to 5'7 over the summer herself. His hair hung softly at his chin, and there was softness to his eyes. But the minute she thought that hardness came into them as he said move Granger and hurried out of the compartment……

Draco hurried out of the compartment. How could he make a fool of himself like that? 'Damn', he mentally cursed himself. How could I be that stupid? Its one thing for me to like her and think she is cute, 'Beautiful I cant believe how absolutely beautiful she looked!' Draco thought to himself. But still I cant just let her know. She will torture me and throw it in her face. There is no way I could get her to share those feelings with me. I have been a jerk to her for the last six years.

Draco was jerked out of his stupor as a couple of second years raced through the corridors of the train. "Hey! Watch where your going no running on the train." Draco yelled after the second years. He had to get some fresh air. He hurried to the nearest exit and stepped of the train. But obviously at the wrong time as when he stepped to the ground he heard the annoying high pitched voice of pansy Parkinson saying, " Draco, can you come help me with my bags?" He knew it wasn't something that he could just avoid so he walked to wards her to help her with just that……..


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked over towards Pansy intending to help her when out of the blue he decided he wasn't going to. So in a very rude tone he said,

"Carry your own crap Parkinson."

Then walked in the opposite direction to find Blaise Zabini. Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why he kept trying to be so nice to people. This wasn't who he was or how he acted towards people. For as a Malfoy, he was above the rest of the witches and wizards, he had the pure blood of an old family. He needed to quit acting like this or he would ruin the reputation he had worked so hard to get!

After only a few minutes of looking Draco found Blaise flirting with a 6th year Slytherin girl name Olivia Sparks.

"Hey Blaise, is this why you never owled me over the summer?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Yah sorry about that man, Liv and I were really busy." Blaise said with a big smile on his face.

Draco gave him a punch on the shoulder and said he would see him at Hogwarts he was tired and was going to go pass out on the train. As he was walking back towards the train he saw Hermione Granger step of the train and walk towards Potter and Weasel. '_Good'_ he thought '_now I won't have to worry about anything awkward there and by the time she gets back I will be asleep. And maybe I can shake this crazy way I have been acting,' _

He walked onto the train and lay down on the seat. Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. He didn't hear the soft footsteps of Hermione returning, or see her smile down at his sleeping form.

After Draco had stormed out of the train compartment Hermione just sat there stunned. _'Draco Malfoy just took care of my bags for me, plus he caught me when I fell. That is so weird!'_ Thought Hermione to herself, after deciding there was no more she could think on it she walked out of the compartment to go find her friends.

As Hermione stepped off the train she noticed that Draco was getting back on, but decided that the detail didn't matter to her. She began searching the crowd looking for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. After a few steps forward and looking to the left she heard from behind her,

"Oy, Hermione over here." Hermione turned around with a big smile on her face. She ran forward to where Ron, Harry, and Ginny were standing, and gave a big hug to her three best friends.

"Oh I have missed you three so much! Sorry I wasn't able to come to the burrow this summer. Mum decided it was better if I spent my last summer at home."

"That's okay," said Ron as a tinge of pink appeared in his cheeks, "but it would have been loads more fun with you there!"

"Yah" Harry said in a mumble, but it was obvious that his thoughts, eyes, and hands were elsewhere. He had Ginny in a close hug and seemed to be leaning in to smell her hair. Ginny had a big grin on her face and just nodded at Hermione and winked.

"We did miss you hun, I wanted to have a few girls' nights with you."

"I know Gin that would have been loads of fun!"

All four of the students listened as the conductor called, "All aboard!"

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" Hermione said quickly, "I made Head Girl, so I have to ride in that compartment." The three friends congratulated her and they all headed towards the train. Hermione decided it would be better not to tell them who the Head Boy was and definitely not tell them about what happened on the train.

Hermione walked down the corridor and into the Heads compartment. Malfoy was sprawled out on one of the seats fast asleep. She stood there for a minute and stared at his face. His features were now soft with relaxation and his hair looked so soft._ 'Wait' _Hermione mentally shook herself, _'What am I thinking? This is Malfoy the idiot who calls me "Mud blood Granger" he hates me. But he is handsome. No stop it.. grrr.'_

Hermione decided it was best to just sit down and read a book. So that is just what she did. But she couldn't help but sneak a peak every once and a while. He looked so cute and peaceful, and besides there was no harm in looking.


End file.
